It's A Wonderful Life
by Hopeless-Romantic-Daydreamer
Summary: What happens when JJ thinks she finds "The One"?  Who is it?  Is it real?  Read and review to find out!  Rated "T" to be safe!  Happy HoHo and Merry New Year!
1. The Lies

_**A/N: So due to some events that have recently occurred in my life, I've decided to write this one shot in hopes that it would make me feel better and it would get rid of the pain that I'm feeling right now. I know it's probably nowhere near what would really happen but who knows… I just needed an outlet. This story is totally AU. Will isn't in the picture anymore, but Henry is here. Please read and review.**_

_**Love you all.**_

_**Nicole**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was two weeks before Christmas and JJ was just collecting her things to go to the BAU's annual Christmas party. Pen was already over. They had gotten ready together, and they were going to be cabbing it over there since both had plans of drinking. JJ's boyfriend, Bryan would be meeting them there after he got off work. Luckily for JJ, Dave's Mama was going to be babysitting Henry, along with Jack for the night, so that everyone had fun without worrying about their little ones.

"You ready sugarplum?" Pen asked.

JJ took one last look in the mirror and then turned to her best friend. "I think so."

"You look amazing JJ!"

"Thanks Pen, I think there's a certain tall, dark and handsome agent that's going to fall on his butt when he sees you tonight!" JJ smiled. This was all going to be perfect.

She looked around her home to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She was so excited for Bryan to meet her family here. It was just going to be perfect. Everyone knew how happy she was with him, especially after everything that had happened with Will last year. She had Henry now, and Bryan was great with him. She just felt something about him. She hadn't told anyone but she was sure he was 'the one'. He was just everything that Will wasn't. She grabbed her keys just as Pen told her the cab had arrived. She locked up and they ran giggling to the cab to head out to the hall where the party was being held.

They got to the hall in no time. It seemed there wasn't anyone on the streets tonight. JJ and Penelope hung up their coats and went into the hall. This year's theme was a casino night. So everyone was dressed to the nines. Emily was in a vibrant red gown, and she was close to the bar with Aaron who could have passed as James Bond's twin. Reid was performing Physics Magic in the corner of the room for some of the other members of the BAU and their spouses. Morgan and Rossi weren't there yet. JJ looked around but couldn't spot Bryan anywhere either. He had told her he might be a little late, as it would depend on when he could get out of work. They went and got a drink and grabbed a table for everyone to sit at. Soon there after, Morgan, and Rossi arrived. Pen was almost drooling over how dashing Derek looked in his black tux. JJ couldn't help but notice how handsome Rossi looked. He wasn't in a traditional tux. He had a tie and no cummerbund. If she weren't already in this serious relationship with Bryan, she might consider pursuing a relationship with the famed Italian profiler. The Director was just about to announce that dinner was served as Penelope poked JJ's arm.

"What?" JJ asked.

Penelope pointed behind JJ. "I think your date arrived. He's the only one that seems a little lost in this whole group."

JJ turned and saw that Pen was right. There stood Bryan. He wasn't in a tux, but he wasn't in jeans either. He stood there in a nice blue dress shirt and black sports jacket. She waved him over, and to her surprise, he almost hesitated. But he eventually joined them. She stood up and put her arm through his. "Everyone, this is Bryan. Bryan this is my other family."

He nodded. She then introduced them all. "That's Penelope, with her is Derek, next to him is Spencer. Across from Spencer are Emily and Aaron. And finally that is Dave."

He shook all of their hands and then whispered to JJ that he was going to get a beer and that he'd be right back. JJ nodded, and then watched him go to the bar. He returned shortly and then they went to serve themselves for their buffet styled meal. They sat and talked. The team wanted to get to know the man that seemed to make JJ glow like she had been for the past few months. He was very quiet and reserved. This struck them as odd, especially as profilers, but they didn't want to upset JJ. Not tonight. So they enjoyed the meal, and tolerated Bryan's coldness towards them. After supper and dessert, they headed to the other part of the hall where the "Fun Casino" was set up.

"The poker tables are over there." JJ pointed towards the back of the hall.

"So?" Bryan asked.

"Well, you've been talking about how you wanted to play poker tonight."

"Yea. Well maybe I don't wanna play it anymore."

JJ looked at him in shock. "Ok. Well, Pen and Emily and I are headed to the Black Jack table." She started off to go join her friends when he grabbed her arm. "Bryan! What the heck!"

"I want a beer."

"Then go get one."

"I want you to come with me, then we'll go play Black Jack." He smiled as Aaron and Dave walked by them on the way to the Roulette wheel.

"I thought you wanted to play poker?"

"I changed my mind."

This shocked JJ because he had been so adamant about poker, but she wasn't about to cause a scene now. "Okay, but I'm going now to get a start on it. Last year I didn't do so good. So, go get your beer and I'll see you in a few minutes." With that she walked away, shaken by what had just occurred.

Bryan stared off at her, then went to the bar, got his beer and found the Black Jack table where she was with her closest friends. He bought in and soon they were so involved in the game that JJ had more or less forgotten the earlier incident. After a couple hours of playing the tables, the Director announced that it would be the last hand and then they were to cash out for the auction.

Bryan ended bidding on and winning a night out. That included a limo ride to and from the theatre, dinner and two tickets to the theatre. JJ joked that that could be their date night the next weekend. Bryan just looked at her as if she was insane. This struck the rest of the team as very, very odd. Especially considering that he claimed he loved her. If he did, he would know that JJ loved the theatre.

"Maybe." Was all he said.

Then JJ bid and won a jersey and tickets to see the Capitals game, which made her very happy. Then after everyone had gotten prizes, there were a few left and JJ was one of the lucky ones along with Pen and Emily to win the extra prizes. After collecting their prizes and saying good night, Bryan, JJ and Penelope headed to Bryan's car. Bryan was driving Pen home, and Derek would meet her there after helping Rossi and Reid, along with some of the other men clean up the hall. Penelope directed Bryan with ease to her home. JJ got out and hugged her best friend.

"So what are your plans tonight?" Pen asked.

"Well he's supposed to tell me what his family thought of me."

"Oh yeah. You met them earlier this week. You never told me how it went." Pen giggled.

"Well I didn't want to jinx it but I think it went amazingly. His family's really nice."

"Well then sugarplum, I think they probably told him to hurry up already and make you their daughter in law."

"I hope so. He won't tell me anything, but anyhow. Have fun tonight with Derek."

"I will." Pen winked at her, kissed her on the cheek and waved to Bryan. "Thanks again."

"No problem." Was all he said through the window.

Once Penelope was in the door, JJ got back into the car. Bryan put the car into gear and they took off on to JJ's home.

"Bryan, what's wrong?" JJ asked.

"Nothing." He replied simply.

JJ knew he wasn't being honest with her. "You're lying."

"Yeah."

"Yeah what? Yeah nothing's wrong or yeah you're lying."

"Yeah, I'm lying."

JJ turned in her seat and looked at him. "So something is wrong. What is it?"

"My family hated you." He said.

"They what?" JJ was in shock. "I was me. I didn't act differently."

"I know. That's the you they hated."

"Why?"

"Because your pushy."

This was the first time JJ had ever been called pushy outside of work.

"That's not just that either."

"So what else did they say?"

Bryan changed lanes and said. "It's not what they said it's what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying? Are you saying that this isn't working?" JJ was very confused, and by this point she was also very worried. "What's going on."

"I'm going to drive you home, then I'm going back to my place."

"For good or just for tonight?" JJ was very confused.

"For good Jennifer."

She just looked at him. They were stopped at a light now. He looked over at her.

"I'm saying it's over Jen."

This hit JJ hard. He had said he loved her and that he wanted to be with her and Henry. He said his life would be empty without her in it. "Why? Because your family said I'm pushy?"

"No, not just because of that. Because you're demeaning…"

"I'm what?"

"You're demeaning. You put me down all the time, and tonight was the last straw."

JJ just gaped at him. They were still 20 minutes from her house and she was on the brink of tears. "How am I demeaning?"

"You constantly put me down. You always think you're right. Hell you ordered me around in my own home in front of my family."

"I didn't do any such thing." JJ defended herself. All she had done in that time was ask him if he was coming with her to Pennsylvania for Christmas with her family.

"Plus it's all about you. You're self-righteous. I told you when we started dating I hate self-righteous people."

JJ was getting nauseous again, but Pen was no longer around to give her anti-nauseants. "How am I self-righteous?"

"Everything we ever talked about was you. If it wasn't about you, you changed it to make it about you. It was pissing me off. Has been for like the past 3 weeks, and tonight just pushed me over the edge." He snapped. "I was actually contemplating not even coming tonight… but I decided I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends and coworkers."

"You don't think I won't be embarrassed on Monday when I go back? When they ask how I've been?"

"I didn't want to hurt you Jen."

"And this doesn't hurt?" Tears were building up behind her eyes. She wasn't going to let him see her cry.

"I didn't want to hurt you, not anymore that would be normal. I know you'll hate me."

JJ didn't know what to say. In a way she wished her mother had been right a couple months back when she told JJ that she thought Bryan was already married. That wasn't the case. But he was still ripping her heart to shreds.

"I debated trying to push it through Christmas, because I didn't know which would hurt more… before or after the holidays. Buddies at work said to do it this way."

"Well … Thank you. Thank you for saving me the embarrassment from my family and from having to deal with it later." She fought hard against the tears that were threatening to over come her.

"Jen…" He tried to console her.

To JJ's ears it didn't matter. She swore that his excuse was the dumbest she had ever heard. The man was in his 30s and he still listened to his parents when he claimed to love her. NO way. They pulled up to her home and the car wasn't fully stopped yet when JJ opened the door and got out. She slid on some ice and fell to the ground, her gifts flying through the air. Bryan got out of the car to help her.

"NO! Go away!" JJ cried, pushing herself further away on the ice.

"Fine." Bryan got back in his car, spinning his tires, which in turn spat snow at JJ.

She watched as his taillights disappeared into the now swirling snow. She wept. She struggled to get up again, only to fall again. She wept as she felt the skin on her knee rip. "Fuck!" She screamed. She never swore, not since Henry was born. She tried again, and fell again, though this time someone caught her.

When she was finally on her feet, she turned to face her rescuer. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok so yes it's a cliffy, but I figured I wanted to drag it out a little! Mwahaha... but I still love you... if you throw anything, it can only be snow or ice... *looks at Crys and Katie*... ok so I'll update soon... this helped me feel better so no more bad parts only good. **_

_**Merry Christmas!**_

_**Nicole**_


	2. The Truth

_**A/N: Thank you one and all for the reviews and alerts on this new story. It will either be a 3 or 4 shot… not 100% sure yet. I apologize for the cliffy… Crys… no more tennis balls I still have a lump on my head from that… Thank you again one and all… now to the new chapter…**_

_**As always READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Je t'aimes… Joyeux Noël et Bonne Nouvelle Année**_

_**Translation= I love you… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year**_

_**Nicole

* * *

**_

_She tried again, and fell again, though this time someone caught her. When she was finally on her feet, she turned to face her rescuer. "What are you doing here?" She asked._

"You forgot your shawl on the table. I told Derek that I'd bring over." Dave said as he steadied her.

"Are you sure that's all it was?" JJ looked at him. She never expected to have David Rossi rescue her, or actually ever show up on her doorstep without an invitation when the rest of the team was also invited.

"That and I was worried."

"Why?" JJ asked as Dave helped wipe the snow off of her.

"Because I saw Bryan grab you at the party. I could see him being so standoffish. He didn't seem to leave your side. Jen, we're profilers. I had to make sure he wasn't hurting you. I had to check to see if you were okay."

This time JJ couldn't hold back the tears. They flowed down her cheeks, streaking her mascara and eyeliner.

"JJ, bella, what's wrong?"

"He broke up with me!" She sobbed. "He said his family hates me. They only met me once and they hate me. Then he said I'm pushy. And demeaning… and self-righteous."

She was shaking from the sobs that were wracking her body. Dave pulled her close to her. "He said what?" He asked. He was furious. JJ was the least self-righteous person that he had ever met. She was never demeaning and the only people she was pushy with was media when she was on the job.

"They hated me! He called me names. I didn't think I was such a horrible person." She continued to sob. Her tears soaking through the fabric of his jacket.

"Bella, no. No you are not a horrible person! You are the kindest, most gentle person I have ever met. You aren't pushy, unless you have to be. Jesus, bella… No he was wrong. His family was wrong. No one can hate you. Not possible." He rubbed her back, trying to ease her pain. Deep down in him, he felt rage building. No person should be told the things that were told to JJ. That bastard would get what was coming to him eventually, but for now he wanted to get JJ in her house and out of the cold. The last thing she needed was to catch pneumonia before Christmas. She was already going to have a hard Christmas. "Come on Jen, let's go inside and get you warmed up. I'm going to stay and you can talk to me about anything. I'll listen. I can't stand to see you hurt."

JJ just nodded, trying to stifle the sobs that were still bottled up inside.

Dave got her in the house and locked the door. He took her coat and put it near the fireplace. He then looked around. "Jen? Bella what's wrong?"

"I just… I don't know Dave!" She fell to the floor in tears.

He dropped to his knees next to her. He looked her over. She was a mess, but the worst part was that she was actually bleeding. He lifted her into her arms. "Come on babe. I'm gonna clean these cuts up. Then we're going to get you to bed."

"I don't need you to stay Dave. You probably have better things to do." She whispered. She knew his reputation. He was known to have fun and sleep around. But still with him here she felt safe… she felt better.

"No, bella. I have nothing more important that making sure you're alright." Dave wasn't sure what had all happened with her and Bryan, but he was going to make her feel better.

Realization hit JJ. "Where's Henry?"

"Calm down, JJ. Henry's fine. Mama's spoiling the little guy. She said to make sure you had a good night and she'd bring him by after lunch tomorrow."

"She doesn't have to do that." JJ said as he put her on the edge of the tub.

"Henry is like a grandson to her. The BAU is her extended family Jen. She has 5 biological children, me and me 4 sisters. Then she has 3 adopted sons in Reid, Derek and Aaron. Then she's adopted you, Emily and Penelope. Henry and Jack are grandchildren to her too." Dave said as he assessed the damage to her knees. Her nylons were torn, and her knees were scrapped. "JJ, can I take these off to clean your knees?" he pointed to the ruined nylons covering her legs.

She looked down at them and realized that she was actually bleeding. She nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay." Dave gently reached up her leg to pull them off. They were only thigh highs so that he didn't have to get her to stand up. He carefully pulled them away, but JJ still flinched when the nylon peeled away from the dried blood that was on the scrape. "I'm sorry bella. I'm trying to be gentle."

"It's okay Dave. I didn't know that I had scraped my knees so bad." She examined the full damage once the nylons were in the trashcan.

"I'll clean them up. Where's the peroxide and cotton balls?" He asked.

"Peroxide's in the mirror cabinet, and the cotton balls are in the mermaid container by the sink." JJ pointed.

"Mermaid?" Dave snorted.

"Henry's going through a Disney phase, and he loved "The Little Mermaid"."

"It is a good movie."

"How would you know?"

"I'm a good uncle… I babysit."

JJ giggled. He then returned with the needed items. "This will probably sting." He applied the peroxide covered cotton ball to her right knee. She hissed. "Sorry bella. But it needs to be cleaned."

She gritted her teeth. "I know. Just still hurts." She laughed a little.

Dave finished cleaning them. "They're not too bad. I'll just put Polysporin on it and a couple Band-Aids, and you'll be good as new."

He did what he had said he would. Then he bent down and kissed both knees.

"Dave." She giggled.

"What? Mama used to do that to me all the time. It always made me feel better."

"It does work. I just haven't had someone do that in about 20 years."

"Well then it's long overdue." He took her hands to bring her back to her feet.

She wobbled then began to fall forward. "Ow!"

Dave caught her. "What is it bella?"

"My ankle." She pointed to her right ankle.

He could see it was purplish already and it was beginning to swell.

"Okay, JJ. Hold on, I'm gonna carry you. Where's your bedroom?"

She gaped at him. "Dave, you don't have to do that."

"You're not walking on that ankle. I'm putting you to bed, then getting you an ice pack." He swept her up into his arms. He was stronger than she gave him credit for. He took her to her room. It was exactly how he had pictured it. Well kept. The bed was turned down but neatly made. The room was colorfully decorated and it had an attached bathroom, as well as a door to Henry's nursery. He laid her in the bed and smiled. "Okay, now where are your pajamas?"

She looked at him in shock. "David Rossi!"

"I'm not going to change you. You're gonna change yourself while I get ice. But you're not getting off this bed. Capice?"

"Yes sir." She mock saluted him. He glared jokingly at her. "They're behind the door in the bathroom."

Dave quickly got the silk tank top and short shorts. He looked at them and asked. "JJ, I would have never thought you'd be one to buy these types of things."

She reached for them, but he kept them out of her grasp. "Dave come on!"

"They match your eyes." He said softly.

"Thank you. Now ice packs are in the freezer in the laundry room."

"Aye aye!" Dave took off and JJ changed careful not to aggravate her very sore ankle.

He returned just as she finished changing.

"That color looks gorgeous on you bella."

"Thanks." She blushed.

Dave wrapped the ice pack in a towel and the helped JJ under the blankets, putting the ice pack on her obviously sprained ankle. "There. Now. Rest. I'm going to go sleep on the couch. Holler if you need me." He turned to leave.

She grabbed his arm. "No. Dave. Can you stay in here tonight?"

He looked at her, slightly shocked. "JJ?"

"I don't want to be alone. Especially if I have to get up in the night."

She had a point.

"Alright. But I'm going to stay on top of the covers."

"Whatever you want. I just want to feel safe, and you have to be comfortable."

He looked around. "Hang on bella. I'm going to go get my 'go bag' from my truck." And true to his word he wasn't gone long. He quickly changed in the bathroom. When he emerged he was in a pair of low riding sweats.

JJ had to make sure she wasn't drooling. He was definitely built.

"Bella?" Dave asked. "You okay?"

"What?" She was now jolted out of a mini fantasy involving her and this Italian Adonis.

"Are you okay? You looked a little zoned out." He smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just thinking."

He climbed onto the bed and pulled her gently into his arms. "About?"

"Everything that's happened."

"It'll be alright. You'll find love, bella." He whispered the next part. "Maybe sooner than you think." He stroked her back as she began to doze off. He barely slept. He was worried about her. He loved her. Mama knew it and she had sent him there to try and convince her.

Morning came, and Dave didn't budge. He was tempted to go make coffee but he wanted to make sure JJ saw him first thing when she woke up so she wouldn't panic. Soon she was up, and he carried her to the kitchen. He made her an amazing breakfast and they talked.

JJ told him of her worries about Henry not having a father and her never finding love again. Dave listened whole-heartedly. It tugged at his heartstrings. He knew the pain she felt. Henry deserved a real father. JJ deserved to be loved. He wanted to find true love, something he had yet to feel. That was until he had met JJ. He loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her. But he had been afraid to act on his feelings.

"JJ." He said softly.

"Yes Dave?" She answered, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hear me out okay?" He was slightly hesitant.

She nodded. "Okay?"

"I know that right now you're hurting. I understand that. But, I can't keep this to myself any longer. I'd like you to think about giving me a chance to prove to you that you will be loved and that Henry will have a father that loves him."

"Dave, are you asking me to date you?"

"If you'd consider it and when you've healed from what that moron did to you."

"Dave." She whispered. "I'd like that. In time."

"I'll give you all the time in the world bella. Just tell me you'll think about it."

"I will. It won't be long. I just need to get him out of my mind."

"Don't worry bella. I'll wait for you. I love you Jennifer Jareau."

"Dave, I know this probably is a little out there but I love you too. I'll take you up on your offer. But let's just go slow."

"What ever you want to bella. What ever you want." He kissed her forehead.

The doorbell rang just then. Dave went and when he returned he had Henry in his arms jabbering away.

"Hey my little man." JJ put her arms out to take him.

"Mama… Dada stay?" He pointed to Dave.

This just confirmed it for both of them. "Yes." JJ smiled to her son. "Dada is going to stay."

With that, the new family unit sat down to watch "It's A Wonderful Life". JJ would be hurting for a while, but with Dave's help, she'd get over it. And once again she would feel love. Love and time heals all wounds. And with him and Henry, she was surrounded by love.

_**

* * *

A/N: Well my lovelies, that is the end of the story… well more or less… there is an epilogue that will be put up in the next few days. Please continue to read and review. I love reading all of them and I appreciate input. **_

_**I love you all and Merry Christmas and have a safe and Happy New Year.**_

_**Joyeux Noël et Bonne Nouvelle Année!**_

_**Bisous!**_

_**Nicole**_


	3. The Family

_**A/N: Okay, one more chapter after this and this one too is complete! This is last 'chapter' as the next post after this will be an epilogue… it seems I like those lately… Anyhow… this is taking place about a week or so after the Christmas Party.**_

_**I have another update, but it is the epilogue, and won't be up until closer to New Years.**_

_**Ti Amo!**_

_**Nicole

* * *

**_

JJ and Dave had been spending time together non-stop. It was perfect. He was spoiling Henry in a way she had only ever dreamed of. She loved him. He loved her. She thought it was a dream, but everyday she saw him, she knew it wasn't. They were in the process of dropping Henry off at Mama Rossi's before work. She had insisted on taking care of all of the babies now, mainly because she was old fashioned and babies and children didn't belong in a day care. So she would watch over Henry and Jack while they were at work.

"Good bye pumpkin." JJ kissed Henry. "Mama loves you."

"Bye bye mama. Wuv you!" He kissed her cheek. He then turned to Dave. "Dada?"

Dave reached down and picked him up. "Hiya munchkin. I love you too. You be good for Nonna?"

"Okies. I wuv you!" Henry squealed and then reached for Mama Rossi. "Nonna!"

"Come here my little bambino. Let's go see Jack and have some snacks. Yes?" Mama smiled at him.

"Yay!" Henry clapped.

"Thanks again Mama." JJ smiled. "It means so much."

"No worries Bella. I love the little bambino. Now off to work or you'll be late."

"Thanks Mama." Dave said as he pushed JJ out the door to the Denali.

"Go. Go." Mama waved and then took Henry into the house to play with Jack.

"I really appreciate what Mama's doing." JJ said as they headed off to the Hoover building.

"She loves him Jayje."

"I know but still."

"No but stills."

They made their way up to the BAU bullpen. They didn't have any cases, so they were now catching up on paperwork. It was about lunchtime when all hell broke loose.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" They heard JJ screech.

Dave was the first one to run up to her office. "Bella?"

There stood the bastard that had hurt her.

"Come on JJ." Bryan was pleading.

"No! Get out! You fucking asshole!"

Dave had never heard JJ swear before, at least not at work. He wasn't about to barge in. She needed to deal with this.

"JJ, I didn't mean it." Bryan was now pleading.

"Bullshit." She spat. Dave could see her cross her arms. "You dumped me after everything I've ever done with and for you. You dragged it out. You called me names. You threw me out like I was yesterday's trash."

"JJ come on."

"No! I have a son to take care of. I don't have time for your stupidity!"

"Jayje…"

"NO! Get the fuck out of here!"

Bryan didn't budge.

"Don't make me get my team up here!"

He still wasn't moving. By this point, Dave, Hotch, Reid and Morgan as well as Emily and Pen were all near the door they could hear every word that JJ was shouting. Finally Dave couldn't take it anymore. He pushed open the door. "Bella, you alright?"

JJ shook her head. "Get him outta here!" She pointed at Bryan.

"Leave." Dave said forcefully.

"No. Not until I've talked to JJ." He glared at Dave. "Plus this ain't none of your business old man."

Now, Hotch, Morgan and Reid were in the office. JJ left on the brink of tears. Emily and Pen took her down to Pen's office. They all had a general idea as to what was going to happen next and it wasn't pretty.

"Old man heh?" Dave snorted. "Wow. You really don't know anything do you?"

"I want to talk to her and I'm not leaving until I do."

"Too bad." Morgan said straight-faced.

"You're leaving." Hotch stepped forward. "And you're leaving now."

"No."

Dave looked between Hotch and Morgan. He turned to Reid. "Open the door. Hold the elevator. You guys wanna help me out?"

Hotch and Morgan grabbed Bryan's arms and dragged him out of JJ's office. They took him downstairs then out to the field behind the building. During summer months it was used as an obstacle course, but in the deep freeze of December, it wasn't used for anything. Once they were out there, Hotch and Morgan put a tighter grip on Bryan. Dave walked up to him.

"How dare you?" He glared at the worm. "How dare you call JJ 'demeaning' and 'pushy' and 'self-righteous'. That woman is the furthest from any of those things and you know it! What the hell was your real reason for hurting her the way you did?"

Bryan refused to look at him.

"Look at me you son of a bitch!" Dave grabbed his face. "Why?"

"We didn't click." Bryan finally said.

"Then why the hell did you drag it out for her?" Morgan snarled.

"Because it felt so good to be loved."

"That is the sickest excuse I've ever heard." Hotch spat.

Reid just stared at the whole scene.

Dave hit Bryan hard. Hotch and Morgan let him fall to the ground.

Derek glared at him. "Don't you ever step foot near this building, or JJ or Henry ever again. Or you won't be walking away."

They left him crumpled in the snow and went to go check on JJ.

* * *

_**Christmas Eve…

* * *

**_

"Dave it's beautiful." JJ said as they pulled up to his estate at Little Creek after attending Midnight Mass. The whole house was decorated in vibrant Christmas lights. The snow and frost on the trees and house gave it a Christmas card feeling. Henry was giggling in the back seat. They took him out and headed inside. They sat by the roaring fire and watch Henry open a couple of his gifts. Then he fell asleep in front of the tree.

"Let's leave him on the sofa by the tree." JJ whispered. "He'll be happy to see all the other presents from Santa in the morning."

He kissed her. "And where are we going to sleep cara mia?"

"In front of this roaring fire. I've always dreamt of that." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her.

"Works for me bella. I love you."

"I love you too." She sighed.

Dave kissed her. "I'm gonna going to get some blankets and pillows."

"Sure thing."

It didn't take long for Dave to collect those things. He came back and while he made their love nest, JJ covered Henry up. Soon they were all snuggled up warm in their beds. JJ curled herself close to Dave.

"Merry Christmas Dave." She kissed him.

He deepened the kiss. "Merry Christmas JJ."

Soon they were asleep, and visions of sugarplums danced in their heads.

* * *

_**A/N: That is the conclusion… there will be an epilogue. I don't know when I'll post it, but it'll be soon. I love you all and have a safe and Merry Christmas. Please read and review!**_

_**Nicole**_


	4. The Future

_**A/N: This my lovelies is the epilogue for "It's A Wonderful Life". It takes place a couple years after the initial story. **_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Ti Amo!**_

_**Nicole**_

_**

* * *

**_

**2 years later…**

**

* * *

**

JJ sighed. She was ecstatic. It was their baby girl's first Christmas.

But to explain this...

Dave had proposed to her on Mother's Day the year they started seeing each other. That Christmas, JJ and David got married. New Year's Eve, JJ told Dave she was pregnant. That September, 2 weeks late, baby Alexander Derek Aaron Rossi made his appearance. Henry had been so thrilled to have a baby brother. Then at Easter, JJ announced that baby # 3 was on the way. Baby Raelyn Emily Penelope Rossi made her grand entrance a little early on December 1.

Dave had taken Henry and Alex to go bring the Denali around for Mass. JJ finished bundling Raelyn up as Dave came back into the house.

"JJ, are you and my little Princess ready?" He smiled at his little girl in the basket carrier. Even if she was only 23 days old, Raelyn had her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

"She's as ready as she's going to be Dave. I still can't believe that you managed to convince Father to baptize Raelyn after mass tonight." She made sure that Raelyn's white baptism dress wasn't wrinkled.

"Bella, she's a baby. She's not going to notice a wrinkle. She'll probably be asleep the whole way through, along with Henry and Alex." He kissed her on the lips. "But we're going to be late if we don't get a move on. The others are already there, and we still have to get there." He took the carrier and put his other arm around JJ's waist. "Let's go bella." He guided her out the door and to the car.

"Church Mama?" Henry asked.

"Yes Henry. We're going to Church." JJ laughed. Henry had gotten used to going to Mass and he seemed to enjoy it. She looked behind her. Henry was wide-awake still, but Alex was out like a light. Raelyn was awake and cooing to her big brother. Henry was a very proud big brother. He kept her happy while Dave almost broke every speed limit to get to the Church on time. They arrived with 15 minutes to spare. That to Dave was cutting it close, and he did get a small sermon from Mama who was pacing at the back of the Church. Once Mama was done her lecture for them being late, they took their seats with the rest of their family. Dave's sisters and they're families sat behind them. Aaron, Emily and Jack, as well as Reid, Derek and Penelope sat in the pew right behind them.

Mass went by quickly. Father announced that there would be a baptism and those who wished to stay could. Most of the parishioners left, which was just fine with Dave and JJ. It was just their family left. Father quickly set up for the ceremony. Dave, holding Raelyn, JJ, held Alex; the Godparents were Aaron and Emily. They too were up there. Penelope was in charge of taking pictures for the memorable event. Henry stood quietly in front of his parents, watching everything closely. Like Dave had predicted Raelyn didn't cry or wake up. She slept through the whole thing. After the Baptism, everyone headed to Dave's to celebrate Christmas and Raelyn's baptism.

Mama had premade a wonderful meal. Derek was going to be Santa for the distribution of gifts after the meal. They ate and laughed. The littlest ones slept. They figured it would be easier for them to handle Santa's visit. While the ladies tackled the dishes, Reid entertained the older children with "Physics Magic", while Dave and Aaron put the gifts under the tree. Then they went to help Derek become Jolly Old Saint Nick. Once he was ready, JJ went to the piano that Dave had bought her for her birthday and began to play Christmas carols. Everyone, including Dave, joined in. Soon jingling filled the halls and Santa and Mrs. Claus (joyfully played by Penelope) came down to the family room. Santa joyfully gave out gifts. Henry was thrilled that Santa had come to see him and his family, so when it was his turn, he almost tackled Santa.

"Well hello Henry!" Derek did his best imitation of Santa. "Have you been a good boy this year?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically. "Yes Santa. I've been really good. And so has my baby brother, Alex and my new sister Rae Rae." Henry pointed to each of them as he said their names. He also hadn't taken to calling Raelyn by her name. He liked calling her 'Rae Rae'.

"Well that's very good." Santa smiled. "And for being such a good boy, Santa brought you a special present."

Penelope handed him a brightly colored package, which Santa then gave to Henry. "Merry Christmas Henry."

Henry grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you so much Santa!" He hugged him and then bolted for his parents. He waited for everyone to get his or her present from Santa. It was tradition. Everyone got one present Christmas Eve to open, and then the rest would be opened in the morning. He watched as his brother went, then his parents. Being that it was Raelyn's first Christmas, they had her go last. She looked at Santa, smiled and cooing the whole time. It was almost as if she knew Santa was actually her Uncle Derek. They took a multitude of pictures, and then went about to opening presents. Santa and Mrs. Claus went to change. The little ones didn't even seem to notice that their Aunt and Uncle had disappeared during Santa's visit. They came and enjoyed watching the opening of gifts. Henry noticed that Uncle Derek's gift was still under the tree. He ran to it and then brought it straight to Derek.

"Uncle Derek! Santa left this for you!" He almost shouted.

Derek laughed. "Thanks munchkin." He ruffled Henry's hair.

Pen smiled as she watched Derek open her gift to him. His eyes grew to the size of saucers when he took it out of the box. He looked up at her. "Baby Girl, you serious?"

She nodded. "Mhm. Merry Christmas."

He laid the stick with a pink '+' sign aside and dug into his pocket. "I guess we're going a little bit backwards." He pulled out the ring he had chosen out weeks ago. "Merry Christmas Penelope. Would you do me the greatest honor of being my wife?"

She squealed and nodded. "Oh most definitely." She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply.

Congratulations spread around the room for the happy couple. Then Aaron and Emily announced that they too were planning nuptials. More congratulations passed around. Soon, children started falling asleep, so parents collected their youngings and headed home. JJ took that time to sneak away and feed Raelyn. She smiled as she watched Dave carry Alex, clutching his newest stuffed animal, a large stuffed Tigger, and then Henry followed him carrying his latest toy. It was also a stuffed animal, but his was 'Perry the Platypus' from Disney's Phineas and Ferb. He loved it. Mama went to tuck him in. The last guests to leave were the rest of they're BAU family. Emily and Penelope sat and chatted with JJ while the men collected the dispersed wrapping paper that was scattered throughout the room.

"She's so tiny." Emily smiled.

"She won't be for long if she's anything like her brothers." JJ laughed. She turned to her best friends. "Congratulations you guys."

They both thanked her. They chatted for a bit, and eventually their men came to collect them. The BAU group was sleeping at Dave's since it was his turn to host Christmas. Jack had crashed by the fireplace, clutching his Optimus Prime Transformer Santa had given him. No one had the heart to move him. Dave came and helped JJ get Raelyn ready for bed. Once everyone was all tucked in, and sound asleep, Dave and JJ curled up in bed.

"I love you Mrs. Rossi." He kissed her passionately.

"I love you too Mr. Rossi. This was one of the most special Christmases ever." She smiled, putting her head on his chest and snuggled close to him.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I would have to say so." She nodded. He kissed the top of her head. "Bella, how would you like to give the kids one more little brother or sister?"

She looked up at him, and she saw him grinning mischievously. "My my Mr. Grinch… someone been naughty this year?"

He laughed as he pinned her to the bed and started plastering her with kisses.

While the others slept peacefully thinking of all the wonderful Christmas gifts they would be getting when they woke up, Dave and JJ were making new Christmas memories that would keep them warm well into the New year.

* * *

_**A/N: Well my darlings that concludes another story for me. I apologize for no detailed smut in it, but I figured it was a good way to end it. So as today is Ukranian Christmas I believe, Merry Christmas again. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it.**_

_**Thanks again so much. It means a lot to me.**_

_**Je t'aimes!**_

_**Nicole**_


End file.
